Operation: Darkness Rising
The Operation: Darkness Rising is a new chapter of the Dark Matter Story which takes place after the Dark Matter Monsters were defeated by the group of Survivors and also take place the mission "Midnight Assault" was ended. Story The story started with the Black Ice Station, the Black Paladin's research base. Controlled by the security system protocol named, Security System-08 was destroyed by the Survivors as a result of self-destruction of the Black Ice Station. Because of this, the Six Rulers of Black Paladin (SRBP) were outraged by them. They were decided to invade somewhere in Stuttgart, Germany to create a new research base and improve their training program, introduced 6 subclasses such as Knight, Bulldozer, Venom and many others. Their plan is developing the super weapon to destroy the place that the survivors from the past lived. Episode 1: The Evacuation Meanwhile the National Defense Agency (NDA), the Special Defense Agency of Pixelarica got a message from the government of Germany that the Stuttgart is under attacked by the Black Paladin's soldiers and captured the civilians inside buildings. When they heard of this, the NDA were sent 4 elite soldiers and Spec 2 and Spec 3 to help the battle against the Black Paladin's soldiers and rescue the civilians. With support from Germany government, they also sent GSG-9 and SEK to assist the NDA's soldiers. When the rescue mission is successful, the NDA's soldiers were attacked by the Assault unit Commander, Ares-0III and a small group of Assaulters. The 4 elite soldiers forced to fight the Ares-0III and his soldiers. As a result, Ares-0III and his soldiers were defeated and tell 4 elite soldiers that "It's over yet!" and retreat. Meaning that the mission is not over yet. Episode 2: Rescue the President 2 days after the attack on Stuttgart, the president, Frankly-Walter Steameier (parody of Frank-Walter Steinmeier, current President of Germany) was captured by Black Paladin's soldiers and began fortifying the building become a fortress. The elite soldiers were coming to siege the building to rescue the president out of the building But then after rescuing the president, the Black Paladin heavy robot, Erebus-0IV started to shoot the escape van, forcing elite soldiers to fight Erebus-0IV. After Erebus-0IV defeated. The elite soldiers head back to the base and gain some information about the next attack of the Black Paladin's soldiers. Episode 3: Assault in Progress Following the previous episode, the NDA has found the next location of the attack of the Black Paladin is the Stuttgart Airport. The elite soldiers and Spec 1 and 2 with some support from the government are preparing for the incoming assault of the Black Paladin's soldiers. After the hard fought, the elite soldiers got a signal from the outside of the airport and quickly investigate what happen to the outside. There are several Titan Mechs are coming from the outside with their commander, Athena-0V, she decided to let her soldiers to attack the elite soldiers. After her comrades have been defeated, she managed to fight against them. Of course, her mission was failed like other commanders. She decided to retreat. Episode 4: The Core The NDA has found the location of the Black Paladin's base. They were sent the elite soldiers to infiltrate the base. Meanwhile, the Phobos-0IX, the Elite unit commander is preparing for the attack with his soldiers. Back to the elite soldiers, after they managed to fight many soldiers in the base, they were trapped by security doors, the laser emitted in front of elite soldier's eye, forcing them to dodge the laser. Suddenly, the security door is malfunctioning, cause it to open the door, letting the elite soldiers to escape the laser. After they're going to the Sector I, they found Phobos-0IX and dozen of elite units surrounded them. Phobos asks them to surrender, and join their forces. However, they all refused to join their forces. Phobos decided to tell his soldiers to attack them. Luckily, the Spec 1 and 3 with GSG-9 are coming to help the elite soldiers and kill those elite units. Forcing Phobos to fight against elite soldiers and their soldiers. After the fight between the elite soldiers and Phobos, Phobos is defeated and the monitor showed up to the elite soldiers. Revealed that the ultimate weapon is almost completed. The elite soldiers decided to stop the ultimate weapon by going to the Sector II. Episode 5: The Ultimatum The elite soldiers are going toward the Sector II, but they're interrupted by a small group of assault soldiers. Forcing them to fight against the assault soldiers. While they're almost reaching the Sector II, they were disturbed by Ares-0III and his sister, Athena-0V, forcing the elite soldiers to rematch them. After elite soldiers managed to defeat them. The elite soldiers have reached the Sector II, they're attacked by the heavy armored old man with a giant arm, forcing them to fight against him. However, he seems not affected by physical projectiles (due to being armored). The only way to defeat him is the Breach's Sledge. After they defeated him, he tells them that "do not harm my daughter". The elite soldiers ignore and proceed to go to the ultimate weapon. Suddenly, the orange-haired scientist girl approaches towards the elite soldiers, asking for her father. One of the elite soldiers, Storm recognized her face and asks her "remember me?", they recognized each other. However, Storm and the scientist girl were disturbed by 3 of elite soldiers and Storm decide to leave her away and going to prevent the ultimate weapon. They entered the dark room (which is an ultimate weapon room), and suddenly light on the room. Revealing the Dark Matter Mech and someone is controlling it. The person who controlling the mech is Eva Green herself. She is laughing maniacally towards Storm. Storm curiously asks Eva "what happened here?". Eva answers that the Eva that you found is actually a clone of herself. Eva calls for her clones to attack towards the elite soldiers. But the clones fail to kill them. She decided to make her moves. After the hard fought. The Dark Matter Mech was destroyed, Eva Green was defeated by elite soldiers. However, the purple fragment named "Heart of the Dark Matter" fall into the ground near Eva. Eva was exposed by the power of the Heart of the Matter, her eyes turned to purple and wake up from the debris of a piece of the mech parts. The elite soldiers surprised looking toward to Eva. Eva asks that this fight is not over yet. And Eva transforms herself into the giant monster named "The Queen" and forcing the elite soldiers to escape the room. Episode 6: Finale The elite soldiers have 2 minutes to escape the base while The Queen is chasing them. After they escaped the base; the Queen is coming out of the ground. The fierce battle has begun. Meanwhile, one of elite soldiers was called for reinforcement. The German government and NDA were sent the large group of soldiers to assist them against the Queen. After the fight, she is slightly weakened, making elite soldiers and take an advantage during that time. However, she created the purple Shockwave, wipe out everyone nearby the area. Only 4 elite soldiers survived the Shockwave, but wounded (except Storm who has an electric resistant). The Queen grabs semi-conscious Storm and says "I love you" and about the eat Storm. Ending 1: Normal Ending While the Queen is about to eat Storm, her adoptive father is stopped the Queen by punch at her arm to release Storm and sacrifice himself to destroy the Heart of the Dark Matter, while the Heart of the Dark Matter is about to explode, he wants to say sorry to Storm for this mess, as a result the Queen is exploding into purple ashes. Letting Storm lost in pain after he lost Eva. Other elite soldiers got their conscious back and saw that Storm kneeling on the ground. One of elite soldiers take him back to the base. Ending 2: Alternative Ending While the Queen is about to eat Storm, her adoptive father is stopped the Queen by asking her to surrender and live in peace together. The Queen is accepted and turn herself back to normal and crying towards her adoptive father and regret for everything the she done to everyone. Storm, who got his conscious back contact the agency to take them to the special cell where they can live in peace together. Category:Dark Matter